


Timestamp I – Playing Tag

by Jhonnies



Series: It All Started with a Cell Phone Series [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Booh's relationship is a road paved with stolen phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp I – Playing Tag

"Zack, you forgot your cell phone at my office when you came to drop off the preliminary report. I wanted to let you know that it's with me. Want it back, call me."

"Agent Booth, I would like to have my cell phone returned to me at your earliest convenience. Please. And I would like to thank you for being supportive of me while I was at the hospital. Call me."

"No need to thank me for that, Zack. Just… Don't get blown up again. And your phone? It's going to cost you something. You have my number."

"I'll try not to get blown up again, Agent Booth. I need my phone. What will I have to do?"

"The Founding Fathers. 8:30 PM. Dress accordingly and don't be late."

* * *

"Agent Booth, I have a doubt regarding last night's encounter. Was that a date? I mean, I don't have much, well any, experience with dating but it reminded me of the dates Angela describes as her 'ideal dates'. Call me, please."

"Zack, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want to. Call me with your answer."

"I want it to be."

* * *

"Zack, you forgot your phone and your underwear at my house. It's going to cost you. Tomorrow, 7:30, the usual place."

"Seeley, there is no need to boss me around. Asking me politely wouldn't kill you. Well, unless it caused a heart attack."

"Would you like to go out with me? Tonight, 7:30, the usual place."

"I would like that."

* * *

"Seeley, you left your phone here at my apartment. You are going to have to work for it. Let's start with lunch."

"You're on."

* * *

"It's all set for you to meet Parker officially this weekend. The only problem is that you'll need to meet Rebecca too."

"I am very scared with the possibility that Parker might not like me. Rebecca, not so much."

* * *

"I bought the plane tickets to Michigan, Seeley. And don't worry; most of my family is less scary than Rebecca. My sisters, however… Anyway, they're expecting us in a week. You might want to use that time to prepare yourself."

* * *

"I need to ask you something. Meet me in my office in half an hour."

"I'm bringing in a new report; I'll be there in ten."

"Have you thought about it, Zack?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll move in with you Seeley. Although I'm at a loss with what to tell Hodgins about me moving out."

"Tell him it's time for you to spread your wings, Jazz Man."

"Would you like to go to Wong Fu's with me? There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

* * *

"Zack. I've received a letter from the army. It's about going back to teach new cadets."

"I know that I may not be enough. But I want you to stay. I need you, Seeley. I love you. I just hope that my love might be enough to make you stay."

* * *

"Zack, can you come home? I can't be alone after this."

"I'll be there in five minutes, Seeley. I can't be alone either; Broadski almost killed you and hurt my best friend."

* * *

"I've invited my family to the wedding. And yes, Seeley, that also includes my sisters. Sorry."

"I've invited Jarhead and Pops. And since I'm going to have to deal with your sisters, you can call Rebecca."

* * *

"You left your underwear here at the office. It's going to cost you."

"You left your phone here. Lunch?"

"If you pay dinner."


End file.
